vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kratos
Summary Born and raised in the ranks of the violent Spartans, Kratos became a respected general in his ranks but had to beg the God of War, Ares, during a battle with the Barbarians to avoid the Spartans' defeat. Ares listened to Kratos and bounded a pair of curved, chained blades to his forearms to physically represent Kratos' servitude to the god of war. This, however, ended as Ares tricked Kratos into slaughtering his own wife and daughter. After having the white ashes of his deceased family bound to his skin, Kratos headed out and sought revenge against his former master. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher | At least 7-B, likely higher normally. 6-C with Gauntlet of Zeus | At least 7-B, likely higher normally. High 6-A with Pandora's Box | High 6-A | High 6-A | High 6-A | At least High 6-A, likely higher | At least High 6-A, likely far higher Name: Kratos Origin: God of War Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Spartan, Demigod, God of War and Death, Godslayer, Former Spartan General Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Weapon Mastery, Time Manipulation, some form of Magic Dispelling, Electricity Manipulation, Soul Summoning, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Can create a shadow clone of himself, Can drain the life force and magic energies of opponents on contact with them, Can channel his divine energy into other objects such as weapons to amplify their effectiveness, Rage Power (Capable of increasing his own strength with anger), Resistance to Time Stop (Overpowered the abilities of the Amulet of Uroborus in his fight against Castor & Pollux), Can hit intangible opponents, Limited Power Nullification (Can nullify illusions with the Eye of Truth) | All previous powers, Fire Manipulation, Light Projection, Can breathe underwater, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted Persephone trying to persuade him into letting the gods die), Can hit Non-Corporeal beings (Killed the souls on Elysium) | All previous powers, Electricity Manipulation (Via Zeus' Fury and Poseidon's Rage), Petrification, Soul Summoning, Resistance to Power Nullification, Limited Matter Manipulation (Via Poseidon's Rage, which is able to atomize hundreds of foes, and Zeus's Fury, which does the same to a smaller range), Resistance to Petrification (Via Rage of the Gods), Homing Attack (With the Army of Hades)| All previous powers, Can create Pseudo Black Holes/Voids, Ice Manipulation (Via Boreas' Icestorm), Rage Power (After seeing Deimos's death, Kratos granted himself infinite magic and killed Thanatos) | All previous powers, Can project sharp gusts of wind, Petrification (via Medusa's Gaze), Earthquakes, Energy Projection, Time Manipulation (Amulet of Uroborus), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (The Sisters of Fate, who determine the destinies of the Gods and Titans, were unable to use their powers to actually force Kratos to lose, resulting in Kratos killing them instead), Petrification (Activating the Rage of the Titans immediately breaks Kratos out of petrification), Time Travel (Traveled roughly 4,000 years back to the Great War and subsequently teleported all Titans to the future) | All previous powers, Summoning (Army of Sparta and Soul Summon), Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Light projection, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Via Claw of Hades), Invisibility Nullification (With the Head of Helios) | All previous powers, Telekinesis (Can wipe out entire armies), Telepathy, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Can materialize various weapons out of thin air, Can sense beings thousands of miles away, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Immortality (Types 1 and 3; Can no longer die, and no matter what he does, he will walk the Earth forever), thousands of years worth of combat knowledge, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Flight, Astral Projection, Earth Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Resisted the effects of the River Styx, which can slay any being who drinks from it), Fear Manipulation (Easily resisted the effects of Fear Zeus), Memory Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Should be able to resist the power of the Lethe River, which can erase a person's memory from existence), Resurrection (As long as aspects of his mind, such as his soul and body, still exist, Hope will bring him back to life. Therefore, this is effective even against high-level Matter Manipulation hax or the likes) Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Defeated the Furies, who created a dimension with a sea and storm and caused an earthquake across a small chain of islands) | At least City level, likely higher normally. Island level with Gauntlet of Zeus (Killed Persephone) | At least City level, likely higher normally. Multi-Continent level with Pandora's Box (Killed Ares) | Multi-Continent level (Killed Thanatos, who is at least as strong as Ares) | Multi-Continent level (Has the powers of a God of War and Death) | Multi-Continent level (Battled Zeus, although only hurt him due to the Blade of Olympus and trickery, killed Poseidon) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Equal to Zeus) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely far higher (Killed Zeus with his bare hands) Speed: Transonic+ with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Hypersonic+ reactions (Double digits Mach range, reacted to a point blank explosion from Persephone) | Massively Hypersonic+ reactions (Able to evenly match and overpower Ares in CQC) | Massively Hypersonic+ reactions | Hypersonic+ movement with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions | Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed | Hypersonic+ with the Boots of Hermes via power-scaling (Should be faster than the Leviathan, which scale Olympus in about a second or two), far higher in short bursts with Relativistic '''combat and reaction speed (Reacted to and caught Hermes, who dodged the Head of Helios) | '''Unknown, likely higher Lifting Strength: Class K+ | Class K+ normally. Class M with Gauntlet of Zeus | At least Class K+ normally. Class M with Pandora's Box | Class M | Class T | Class T | Class T+ | At least Class T+, likely higher Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher | At least City Class, likely higher normally. Island Class with Gauntlet of Zeus | At least City Class, likely higher normally. Multi-Continent Class with Pandora's Box | Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class, likely higher | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely far higher Durability: At least City level, likely higher (Withstood attacks from the Furies) | At least City level, likely higher normally. Island level with Sun Shield (Can deflect blasts from Persephone, who damaged the Pillar of the World with her death explosion) | At least City level, likely higher normally. Multi-Continent level with Pandora's Box (Tanked many attacks from Ares. Tanked Ares' Death Explosion) | Multi-Continent level (Tanked a volcanic eruption that destroyed the island of Atlantis, also battled and killed Thanatos) | Multi-Continent level | Multi-Continent level (Endured hits from Poseidon) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Equal to Zeus) | At least''' Multi-Continent level', likely '''far higher' Stamina: Massively Superhuman Range: Extended melee range to several dozen meters, possibly several hundred meters with magic | A few hundred meters melee range by sheer virtue of size, likely several kilometers with god powers Standard Equipment: Blades of Chaos, various bladed weapons, Amulet of Uruborus, Oath Stone of Orkos, Eyes of Truth | Gauntlet of Zeus, Sun Shield, Triton's Lance, Charon's Mask | Blade of the Gods, Blade of Artemis, Poseidon's Trident | Blades of Athena, Arms of Sparta, Thera's Bane, Automaton Gear | Barbarian Hammer, Spear of Destiny, Blade of Olympus, Golden Fleece, Icarus Wings, Head of Euryale, Typhon's Bane, Amulet of the Fates | Blades of Exile, Claws of Hades, Nemean Cestus, Nemesis Whip, Bow of Apollo, Head of Helios, Boots of Hermes, Hades Soul Intelligence: Kratos was a Spartan Commander who won many battles, and has experience battling many supernatural foes. He comes up with brutally creative ways to kill his enemies, so they won't be a future obstacle. He has also solved numerous puzzles throughout his adventures, most of them created by some of the most brilliant architects of his time, such as Daedalus, who built the Labyrinth of Minos, and Pathos Verdes the 3rd, who built the Temple of Pandora. Weaknesses: Kratos has immense anger management problems, making him prone to reckless and needlessly violent behavior, and impeding normal judgment. Key: Ascension | Chains of Olympus | GoW1 | Ghost of Sparta | God of War Kratos | GoW2 | GoW3 | With the Power of Hope Others Notable Victories: Accelerator (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Accelerator's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Madara Uchiha (Naruto) Madara Uchiha's Profile (Kratos with Power of Hope and Six Paths Sage Madara With Shinju absorbed, dual Rinnegan and Rinne-Sharingan keys) Notable Losses: Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) Medaka's Profile (Speed was Equalized and this was 5-C Medaka Kurokami vs Power of Hope Kratos) Hadesmon (Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters) Hadesmon's Profile (Power of Hope Kratos was used) Inconclusive Matches: Mewtwo (Pokémon) Mewtwo's Profile (Base Mewtwo and Power of Hope Kratos, speed was unequalized and both were bloodlusted) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:God of War Category:Demigods Category:Hybrids Category:Warriors Category:Antiheroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Time Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Orphans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Greek Gods Category:Sword Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Earth Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Spear Users Category:Whip Users Category:Bow Users Category:Air Users Category:Spartans Category:Berserkers Category:Trident Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Petrification Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6